The First Snow
by clutzie-cutie
Summary: It's the first snow. And Sirius is up, so naturally he has to wake someone else to play with him. Sirius and Tonks, brother/sister relationship. One shot


**The First Snow**

Sirius Black stared out of the window longingly. He had been stuck in this damn house for months. And it was starting to get on his bloody nerves. Sure, Nymphie and Moony often stayed the night.

But Sirius wanted to go out and do something. And in his books, staying at home and making tea for the people who were actually fighting that was not 'doing something useful'.

A lone flake floated past the window. More of its kin began to soar past the window. Sirius face broke into a wide grin.

"The first snow!" He muttered excitedly. Sirius jumped up from his spot by the window.

"The first snow!" Sirius said louder this time.

Then he ran out into the hall, bellowing. "Tonks! Wake up! It's the first snow!"

He skidded in front of her door. Sirius swung it open. Tonks was still asleep.

"Tonks!" He yelled. "Wakey, wakey!"

"Go away, Sirius." She mumbled into her pillow.

"No, come on. You need to get up."

"No. It's too early." Tonks pulled the covers over her head.

Sirius screwed up his face in concentration. "Nymphadora Tonks, you get your ass out of bed!" He yelled in his best imitation of Andromeda Tonks, his cousin and Tonks's mother.

"Fine. I'm getting up." Tonks moaned and she opened her eyes.

"Finally!" Sirius smiled happily.

"Where's mum?" She asked groggily.

"Right here."

"I hate you." She flung her pillow at him. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She hissed at him.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's the first snow."

That got Tonks's attention. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"I haven't gone to see the first snow since…." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah. I know since I left and was in Azkaban."

Every first snow, Sirius would come over, even if it was the middle of the night and wake Tonks up and they would go play in the snow.

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yep." The cousins ran down the stairs quickly.

They stopped at the closest to grab a random assortment of hats, mittens, scarves, jumpers, and coats. Each one grabbed their boots.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. Tonks nodded eagerly.

They walked into the empty muggle street. Snowflakes twirled around them.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as Tonks slid across the road on the thin sheet of ice.

She twisted around and stuck out her tongue at him.

Then she turned back around. When she faced him again, a ball of wet snow was in her hands.

"Siri!" Tonks threw the snowball at him and it caught him in the shoulder.

"Oh, it's on, Nymphie!" He bent over to gather his own projectile. She squealed as he stood up. "I'm gonna get ya!"

Tonks attempted to make a break for it. Sirius bounded after her. His snowball caught her in knee. She stumbled and fell. Sirius caught up with her.

She hadn't gotten back up. "Nymphie?" He leaned over her to check on her.

A burst of white hit him in the face and it was accompanied by a shout of, "White wash!"

Sirius stumbled backwards. Tonks popped up and ran. Sirius shook his head to rid his face of the snow. Then he chased after her.

He collected a few snowballs of his own and launched one after the other.

"Oh! That's cold!" Tonks yelled as snow trickled down her back.

"Yeah, that's how my face feels!" Sirius shouted back gleefully.

Then he ran up to her and lifted her from behind. Sirius twirled her around like when she was little.

Music started coming from the other side of the small park. It was a nice slow song, slow yet cheerful and hopeful.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked, offering his hand to her.

"Of course."

They spun and twirled.

"I miss this." Tonks said simply. "I missed you so much when you left and I never stopped believing in you even when everyone did."

"Thank you. I missed this so much. When it would get cold in prison, I would think of the first snow and a certain pink hair baby sister."

The song stopped. Tonks hugged Sirius tightly.

She attempted to stifle a yawn, but Sirius noticed. "Time for bed?" He asked.

"Yes. And this time don't wake me up." Tonks poked him in the chest.

"Come on, back inside." Sirius led her back inside. Tonks made her way to her room and softly shut the door.

Sirius went to the study and light a fire. He sat in the big armchair thinking of the happy times.

**Just a random one shot that popped in to my head. It was snowing here about an hour ago and that got me thinking. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
